


Letters to Romeo

by moonbands



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cake, Cake fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 07:59:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2805308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonbands/pseuds/moonbands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke and Calum have been pen pals-and best friends- since Luke took a trip to Australia. Something happens between them that could change their relationship forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters to Romeo

22/12/14  
Dear Calum,  
Did you see the photo in the envelope of me with the statue of Santa? It's so cute! The statue is too! Haha, I'm just kidding. Apparently there really is a Santa Claus, Indiana. The whole town is decorated like the North Pole all year round!   
I hope this gets to you on Christmas or else I will kill Jack. He's the one going to the post office because he's getting on my last nerve. I really hope I'm going home to England soon. Or even going back to Australia to see you again. :-) That was the best week ever!  
Anyways, merry Christmas, Calum!  
Your amazing friend,  
Luke Hemmings.  
P.S. I added in a picture of the dog wearing a Santa hat because it reminded me of you.

25/12/14  
Dear Luke,  
Thank you for the pictures. I've put them up on my wall. I know you won't get this in time but merry Christmas and happy New Year!  
It would be cool if you came to Australia soon because my life sucks right now. My girlfriend has been cheating on me with the drummer of the band that won our school talent show. I tried to tell her I play guitar and bass, but I guess she wasn't into it. It's not like it matters anyways. It's over.  
It wasn't really a family Christmas this year. My mom got sick and Mali couldn't come home because she just got a new job. You know Australia, it didn't snow either. Did you know I've never seen snow? Kind of sad. It was kind of a sad Christmas.   
I hope you have a wonderful New Years, amazing friend.  
Your sucky friend,  
Calum Hood.  
P.S. I'm a loser, and I added a friendship bracelet in the envelope. Thanks for being a friend.

31/12/14  
Dear Calum,  
You're not sucky! You're damn cool. And your bracelet fits perfectly. I sent you another bracelet, but I'm not as talented as you, so I bought it. I hope you think it's the thought that counts.  
I'm sorry to hear about your Christmas. I wish I could've been there to cheer you up. We could've went ice skating or drank hot chocolate and watched Christmas movies! Wow, that would've been so much fun! It sucks that it didn't happen. Maybe next year I can convince my family to go to Australia for Christmas.  
I saw those tear stains on your letter. I hope you get over that cheating bitch soon because thinking about you crying really kills me inside. I just want to scoop you up in my arms and kiss your forehead. Does that sound weird? I don't know, it's true.  
We got back from the U.S. last night. Well, this morning. I've been sleeping all day and it's almost midnight. I guess it's good I slept today or else I wouldn't have been able to stay up tonight.   
I lost half my luggage at the airport! It had my favorite ATL shirt inside. :( But it also had a truly ugly sweater my grandma made that my mom made me take with me. Don't tell anyone that I said that. (You'll see an attached picture of me in the sweater on the back of this letter. I swear if you show anyone I'm going to Australia and punching you.)  
It's 11:30, and my brothers are asleep, and I just want to play video games. They're just so old. I wonder if my dad will play with me. . .  
Anyways, happy New Year. If we were a couple, I'd kiss you at midnight because my New Year's resolution is you. <3   
Okay that's really gay, I'm sorry. No, but I really mean it. You're already my best friend. I love you, man.  
Your extremely homosapien friend,  
Luke Hemmings.

3/1/15  
Dear Luke,  
Hello! Thank you for the bracelet! It's definitely the thought that counts. Again, I've put the picture somewhere special, but since you didn't want anyone else to see, I put it in my wallet.   
I'm sorry to hear about your luggage. I hope you don't mind that I sent you a gift. I think you'll like it. :)  
School is starting up again soon. It's going to suck. I'm pretty sure I have a class with my ex. Talk about awkward. But hey, maybe I'll meet someone new!  
Have a good start to the school year!  
Your not sucky friend,  
Calum Hood.

7/1/15   
Dear Calum,  
I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GAVE ME AN ATL SHIRT! Oh my god, you're the best friend in the world! Are you shitting me right now? I'm totally wearing this to school tomorrow.  
Oh yeah, school started yesterday. Me being me, what with my punk rock fashion and sun-like personality, I didn't really attract any friends. I was hoping I'd maybe find someone to talk to because you can't be here with me, but it doesn't look like that will happen any time soon. I guess it's okay because I have you.  
So I may have accidentally let it slip that I like dick at the dinner table. Well, I more or less shouted "I'm gay!" I mean my mom took it okay, but my brothers are teasing me nonstop. They walk past my door and tell me they have a friend they could set me up with. I don't want a boyfriend. I just want to look at their abs.   
Yeah, I guess this is my way of coming out to you. I hope you don't hate me.  
Good luck with your school and your ex!  
Your extremely homosexual friend,  
Luke Hemmings.

10/1/15  
Dear Luke,  
Well, I certainly didn't expect that. I want you to know I don't hate you. I've never hated you, and I never will. In fact, I kind of want you right next to me right now so I can give you a huge hug. I know how hard it must've been to come out.  
My ex humiliated me in class. We were supposed to write down what we did over break, and you can guess what she wrote. "I broke up with my boyfriend. He wasn't pleasing me, so I dumped him." I'm not sure my teacher understood what she meant, but I know the rest of the class did. Is it so bad that I want to save myself for marriage? I'm 17 for crying out loud, I have all the time in the world to settle down. I want to wait for the one, not just give myself away.  
I think it could be worse. We'll just see what happens. I can't wait for summer.  
Your loser friend,  
Calum Hood.  
P.S. You're welcome for the shirt. :) I have a matching one! There's a picture of me wearing it inside the envelope.

14/1/15  
Dear Calum,  
Oh, man. I miss you so much. That shirt looks good on you. When we meet up again, we're definitely going out with those matching shirts.   
So I guess there's some homophobes at my school. Word got around that I'm gay and someone wrote some not so nice words on my locker. It kind of makes me want to take it back, but that's like denying myself happiness. I won't let it get to me.  
Oh and I told my parents I'd like to visit you over spring break. It's on the table. I'm patiently waiting. Um, not patient. I want to know now!  
Your spoiled friend,  
Luke Hemmings.  
P.S. There's a picture of me in the ATL shirt. I put my picture of you in my wallet.

30/1/15  
Dear Calum,  
Uhhh, hi! I don't know why you haven't sent me a letter back, but I'm trying not to be clingy. Maybe it got lost in the mail? In which case, would suck because I liked that picture of me. But I mean, I look good in every picture, right?  
My parents said I can visit you over spring break! Yay! It's going to be just me, and I'm a little nervous. You'll be nice to me, though. I'm sure of it.  
Unlike you, the school hates me. I swear I get more homophobic slurs aimed my way than sitting in the same room with Nash Grier for eight days straight. They're right. I'm a fag, girls won't want me. That's literally what gay means. Now, they're not right in the fact they say that I should die. My life is valued, right? I like my life. Life is good.  
I hope to hear from you soon!  
Your cute fag,  
Luke Hemmings.  
P.S. I sent you a second picture of me in the ATL shirt in case you really didn't get my letter.

2/2/15  
Dear Luke,  
I'm sorry I forgot to send you a letter! Now I have 2 pictures of you in the ATL shirt. :) One for my wall, one for my wallet!  
I can't really make excuses for not writing you back. I didn't have any pencils or paper near me when I opened your letter, and I guess I never remembered. I won't do it again.   
I'm proud of you for not letting your school get to you. You're a beautiful human being, and you don't deserve that treatment. Come to Australia NOW. I'll snuggle you and make you feel valued.  
Your cuddly friend,  
Calum Hood.

5/2/15  
Dear Calum,  
When is your birthday? I want to send you something that I bought for you. It's only fair.  
There's a picture of me with my hair in a quiff. I kind of like it, but I know I'll get teased for it, so you're the only one who gets to see it.  
Your stylish friend,  
Luke Hemmings.

9/2/15  
Dear Luke,  
YOUR HAIR LOOKS SO COOL! You should keep it like that. I feel good being the one seeing you with your hair up. Your hair looks sexy pushed back. (Don't tell anyone I quoted Mean Girls. Or that it's my favorite movie.)  
My birthday is the 25th of January. You missed it. :( I'm so excited to be 18. Legal Calum. Calum is legal. Awesome.  
Your legalized friend,  
Calum Hood.  
P.S. I'm thinking about dyeing streaks in my hair. What color should it be?

14/2/15  
Dear Calum,  
I sent you a gift anyways. There's two CDs that I burned some songs onto. There's also a copy of Clueless. It's a funny chick flick like Mean Girls but kind of different. I hope you like it. I bought you a Blink shirt that matches mine here, so now we have 2 shirts that match! I feel so couple-y, it's not even funny.  
You should put blonde streaks in your hair! And then of course send me a picture. Or I can wait until I visit you in March, and we can take, like, 50 selfies. I'm so excited. I can't wait to see you.   
Make sure you have plenty of hot chocolate and movies to watch, because that's what we'll be doing.   
Your excited friend,  
Luke Hemmings.

20/2/15  
Dear Luke,  
Can we skip the rest of February so you can get over here? My ex girlfriend is making my life miserable. She texted me the other day asking if I had seen her with her new boyfriend. Of course I had! I can't get her out of my head! She's all I've been looking at for the past month!  
On top of that, my grandmother's fallen ill, and she's in the hospital. We haven't heard any news back yet about her condition. I'm worried sick. Please keep her in your thoughts.  
I just want a hug, that's all.  
Your miserable friend,   
Calum Hood.  
P.S. Thank you so much for the presents! You're the best friend I could ever ask for.  
P.P.S. My number is at the bottom of this letter just in case you lost it. Can't wait to see you.

24/2/15  
Dear Calum,  
I'll be there in a few days. I've got your number saved in my phone already. I'm dying to take another picture for your contact profile! Keep me updated.  
Your gay best friend,  
Luke Hemmings.  
P.S. Here's a movie called GBF, a.k.a. Gay Best Friend. It's funny.

4/3/15  
Dear Luke,  
It's so good to see you. You have no idea what it's like to fall into your arms and feel safe. I feel like my life is in order. Especially with everything that's going on, you're like a little light shining in my heart telling me that it's going to be okay. Thank you.  
You're at the store right now picking up some more hot chocolate and possibly some cookie dough. I'm going to be fat by the time you leave. I'm taking you to a party tonight because I know you don't have very many friends back home. I want you to have the full high school experience.  
You cuddle really well, and that's coming from a professional cuddler.  
Your snuggly friend,  
Calum Hood.

6/3/15  
Dear Calum,  
I'm really sorry! I don't know what came over me! I was just going to miss you so much, and I wasn't thinking. You're just an amazing friend, and I hope my stupid action doesn't ruin or friendship. You're my only friend.  
Your stupid friend (maybe),  
Luke Hemmings.  
P.S. I'm really stupid.

9/3/15  
Dear Luke,  
I think I'm bisexual. Thanks for the kiss and the 50 selfies.   
Your heart-eyed friend,  
Calum Hood.  
P.S. I sent this in a box full of Hershey's kisses. You're welcome.

13/3/15  
Dear Calum,  
I'm so glad you don't hate me! Now that you've told me you liked the kiss, I want to give you a dozen more. Not the chocolate kind. It's been, like, a week, and I miss you.  
I have something to tell you. I applied to a university in Australia. I got accepted. I think I'm going. Only 1 month until graduation, and then I can fly out with all my things and set up my life there. Nervous as hell but super excited.  
Your British Romeo,  
Luke Hemmings.

17/3/15  
Dear Luke,  
Have you even read Romeo and Juliet? They can't be together because of their family feud and end up killing themselves. Besides, why can't I be Romeo? I wear pants when I want to.   
I have something to tell you, too. I applied to a university in England. I got accepted. I'm not going. I applied to a university in Australia. I got accepted. I'm staying.  
Call me. :)  
Your Australian Romeo,  
Calum Hood.

20/3/15  
Dear Calum,  
I'm really sorry to hear about your grandmother. I know she meant the world to you. I left some money in the envelope. Buy her some flowers for me.   
It seems as though life really sucks right now. People aren't letting up with the homosexual thing. I used to be able to just brush it off my shoulder, but what they're saying is really getting to me. I hate them. I've never used that word before, but I hate them.   
I hate myself. I can't choose whom I love. I hate it. Why did I have to be made this way? Something is wrong with me, and I can't change it. I hate it so much. Don't mention these tear stains.  
Your self-loathing friend,  
Luke Hemmings.  
P.S. Why can't we both be Romeo?

23/3/15  
Dear Luke,  
You are the most amazing person I've ever met. Don't ever think badly of yourself. Nothing is wrong with you. You're sunshine on long legs, and I couldn't be anymore proud of who you are. If you fall in love with a man, you're still the same Luke Hemmings that makes my whole day better. Please stay strong. There's only a few more days left of school.  
Thank you for the condolences and the flowers. My grandmother would've loved you. (Don't mention my tear stains either.)  
Your faithful friend,  
Calum Hood.  
P.S. We can't both be Romeo because then our ship name would be Romeo. Duh!

26/3/15  
Dear Romeo,  
I'm coming. And I've got Chapstick. Be prepared.  
Your sunshine on legs,  
Romeo Hemmings.  
P.S. Our ship name is RoRo.

5/7/15  
Dear Luke,  
I think I'm in love with you.  
Your Romeo,  
Calum Hood.

6/7/15  
Dear Calum,  
I don't know if you meant for me to see your letter on your side table, but I love you too. Here's some breakfast. I'm out to get more hot chocolate (and cookie dough).  
Love,  
Luke Hemmings.

10/10/15  
Dear Luke,  
You've been here for almost two years, and I've fallen so hard. I know you're there to catch me, and that's all that matters.  
I love waking up to your sleeping face tucked into my neck and your hair tickling my chin. I love having your arms wrapped around me and your legs tangled with mine. I love finding my cereal all gone and you casually eating it at the kitchen counter. I love having to go to the store with you to pick up more of my cereal. I love your kisses and your hugs and your moans and your eyes and your mouth and your sunshine personality.  
I love you so much that I feel physically drained when I can't see you. I love you so much that sometimes I look at you when you don't know and my eyes blue from manly tears at how much I love you. I love you so much that running my hands through your hair when you cry feels right and seeing someone else with you when I know you're sad feels wrong. I love you so much, it hurts.  
I want to be your Romeo for the rest of our lives. Will you marry me?  
Your anxious boyfriend,  
Calum Hood.  
P.S. Please don't write me your answer. Say it. Out loud. (And don't call me a vampire.)

1/12/16  
Dear Calum,  
I vow to you to be your strength and your sunshine on legs. I vow to be your crying shoulder and your helping hand. I vow to be your Romeo and constantly profess my love for you. I vow to love myself as much as you love me. I vow to live the rest of my life by your side.

1/12/16  
Dear Luke,  
I vow to you to love you for who you are. I vow to be your rock, your Dwayne Johnson, in your time of need. I vow to watch movies with you and drink hot chocolate every weekend because I know how much you love that. I vow to give you lots of snuggles and pepper you with kisses. I vow to hold your hand in public and take on the world with you. I vow to live my life with you, one step at a time.

1/12/73  
Dear Luke,  
I miss you so much. Who would've thought you'd leave before me? I surely didn't.   
I'm visiting you today. I bought you the same flowers you bought my grandmother. (Well, the ones I bought.) I thought they were really pretty then, not so pretty now. They don't look right for your grave. I think I'm going to buy some yellow marigolds for you instead. Did you know they're the flowers they use on the Day of the Dead in Mexico? Plus, they remind me of the sun, and you were always my sunshine.   
Our kids and grandkids miss you. I mean, of course they would. You spoiled all of them, but they truly loved you. I don't know how I'll get by without you.   
If I said in my wedding vows that I'd live my life with you, should I be dead now? Don't worry, Lukey, I'll be with you soon. Say hi to Mom and Dad for me.   
Your Romeo,  
Calum.  
P.S. Don't mention the tear stains.


End file.
